


New Life

by kalirush



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Al Likes to Mess With Ed Sometimes, Brothers, Children, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al discuss what it would be like to have kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yule Exchange at [FMA Gift Exchange](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: Ed+Al, "A discussion about what it would be like to have children"
> 
> This is meant to take place directly after the Miracle in Rush Valley story, when Ed and Al are on the train to Dublith.

Ed leaned back against his seat, watching the world flash past his window.

“Brother?” Al said, next to him, his voice thoughtful.

Ed turned to him, looking up to meet glowing soulfire eyes. “Yeah, Al?”

Al cocked his head. “Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have your own kids?” he asked.

Ed’s expression softened. “That’d be pretty amazing, huh, Al?” He paused. “Creating life.” Suddenly his face got that sharp, self-mocking look to it. “It’d be funny to be able to finally succeed at it, after we spent so many years trying.”

“It’s not really the same thing, Brother,” Al admonished him.

Ed shrugged. “I guess it isn’t,” he said. Suddenly, he grinned. “I bet you wanna have a whole bunch of kids someday, huh, Al?”

Al stared at him, his armored face as expressionless as always. When he spoke, his voice was tinged with wistfulness. “Maybe,” he said. Because, of course, that was another thing that was barred to him unless he got his body back.

“You will,” Ed promised, his voice intense. “If you want to.”

Al leaned back, shrugging slightly. “What about you, Brother?” he asked. “You’d be a good father.”

Ed laughed. “I’d be better than our old man,” he said, and laughed. “It doesn’t take much.”

Al sighed. “You’re always so angry at him, Brother,” he admonished.

Ed’s face turned stormy. “Why shouldn’t I be?” He argued. “If I had kids, you can bet that I’d never leave them or their mom like that bastard did. I’d be right there, taking care of all of them.”

Al turned back to him, tilting his metal head. “I’m sure Winry would be glad to know that,” he said, a curious lilt to his voice.

“Wait-” Ed stuttered. “Why would Winry- WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, AL?”


End file.
